How Cassandra Luisant got into SHEILD
by Percytwilight248
Summary: The story of how Cassandra Luisant, a regular girl at Kingston Crown School got accepted into S.H.E.I.L.D. One-shot, but may have a sequel. Review if you want a sequel. First real story so no flames please. OC


09/03/2013

How Cassandra Luisant got into S.H.I.E.L.D

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for the OCs.**

It was just an average day at Kingston Crown School. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. The place was deserted except for a few teachers and seniors walking around. Everyone was in their classes; math, science, art, music, drama… etc. The clock struck 1:25 and a loud "BRINGGGGG" was heard.

Cassandra POV

BRINGGGGG! The stupid bell jerked me out of my daydreams of going to the library. Everyone was already packing up their books and stuffing them into their bags. I started to do the same when the teacher called my name. "Cassandra! Could you come over for a second please?"

"OK Miss." I replied, mind whirring. Did she notice me daydreaming in class? I hope not, it would ruin my perfect record at school. I strode up to the teacher's desk.

"Miss, is there anything you would like to discuss with me?" I stood ramrod straight, so she couldn't find any other faults about me apart from my inattentiveness in class.

"Actually, yes." She saw my nervous posture and laughed lightly. "Calm down. It's not something bad. The teachers were discussing your behavior in class in the staffroom and we think that it's impeccable. You're the model student that we all wish to have in our class and so we wanted to reward you. We brought this issue to the principal and he decided to make you a prefect a year early! Aren't you excited?"

"Wow. Just wow. How on earth… It's such an honor! I would be glad to accept this offer." I was nearly speechless and Miss could tell.

"Great! We'll tell the school during the next assembly and you'll get your badge then. On behalf of the staff, thank you for accepting this. I know that you'll be a great contribution to the school".

I walked back to my seat and left the classroom in some sort of astonished daze. Outside the classroom, my tormentors were waiting for me. They called themselves the "Queens". A clichéd name, I know. They consisted of three girls, a blond, and two brunettes. The blonde is called Pearl Ramond and was extremely stupid, not helping the stereotype of dumb blonds. She's also the self-proclaimed "leader" of their little group. Tiona Faye is the brunette and she's just a mindless follower of Pearl, wanting to become popular. She's taking lessons in Karate, and is considered the brawn of the group. The last girl is the brains of the group, and wants to fit in so she joined this group. I thought it was stupid, if you want to fit in, you don't really need to bully other people. Her name is Tiffany Angel. They stopped me after I rounded the corner to the recess area. "Hey. What did the teacher want from you?"

"Nothing. It's none of your business." If only they knew they wouldn't be laughing I thought.

"Tell us. Now. You have to or else we'll make your life a living hell."

I scoffed and brushed past them. "You don't deserve to know what Miss told me. And stop annoying me."

They shoved me from behind and sent me sprawling to the ground, books spilling from my arms onto the floor.

"Fine." They said. "Don't tell us. We're going to find out anyways. And when we do, there's nowhere you can hide before we come and kill you"

I rolled my eyes and started to pick up my fallen books. What they didn't know was that I've been taking lessons in Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, Kung Fu, Aikido, Tai Chi, Ju Jitsu, Win Chun, Boxing, Wrestling and many more. Apart from just martial arts, I also take gymnastics, horse-riding, archery, tennis, badminton, track and field, surfing, windsurfing, kayaking, ice-skating, roller skating, biking, skiing, rock climbing and cheer leading. My best sport is gymnastics, and I've been learning it for 10 years, since I was 4. I could easily have taken care of Pearl, Tiona and Tiffany but I must not showcase my skills unless absolutely necessary, like in self-defense. What they could do to me doesn't even count as physical assault, absolutely pathetic!

I spent my lunchtime alone, after buying a chicken salad from the cafeteria. I was approached several times by my classmates asking about homework and what we did in the previous lesson, math. I picked my food sullenly until it was 2:00 then picked up my bag and left the cafeteria. I was extremely excited for the next lesson: PE! I walked with a spring in my step, sparkle in my eye to the changing rooms and changed into the short black shorts and short sleeved blue top. Little did I know that something drastic was going to happen.

? POV

"You know what you're going to do right?" My boss asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, yes. I know! Just infiltrate the school then kill the daughter of Ramond." I replied, extremely bored.

"OK. Get ready to leave in 5 seconds. Remember your instructions."

I jumped out of the quinjet and opened my parachute once I was quite close to the ground. I crept silently to the recess area of the school and waited.

Cassandra POV

I had some sort of bad feeling, but I shook it off, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was here, doing PE with my classmates. People whispered as I walked past them. "Hey. I've heard she's the top of the class for everything, even PE. She's such a cheater, a teacher's pet wanting attention."

I rolled my eyes. Are they that stupid? I couldn't have 'cheated' my way to the top of the class could I? Could I have cheated on ALL of my tests and got 100% for every one? Could I have ran 5 miles within 30 minutes by cheating? Maybe everyone in this school was really that stupid. Our class was meeting at the recess area so I ran there. When I got there, everyone was still filing in from lunch time, waiting for the teacher. After 5 minutes, everyone was here, including the teacher.

"Today, we will be doing gymnastics! Isn't that great? Now, get into pairs and start warming up." The teacher in a nice, kindly voice.

Obviously, I was left out and when I looked around, only Pearl was left without a partner. Darn, that meant I had to be with her. I walked over to her, and started doing warm-ups, not even acknowledging her. I know that was a little bit rude, well, maybe more than a little bit, but she was ignoring me too! It felt great, ignoring her, like payback.

Black Widow POV

"You know our mission right Barton?"

"Yeh sure. Just get in, see if DeRaimon is there, and capture him if he is. If he isn't then just get out ASAP."

"Good. Remember that. I'll meet you at the recess area, where he seems to be, according to the infrared scanner." I nodded to him; our way of saying good luck without voicing it out loud. Besides, why would such a mission be hard? Boy, what didn't I know back then…

Cassandra POV

I continued doing the warm-ups, and that prickly feeling came back to me and the hairs on the back of my neck started standing up. I was starting to get worried, but I shrugged it off again and continued stretching.

Hawkeye POV

I swung down silently to the recess area where Natasha was waiting for me. Once my feet touched the ground, I swung my quiver and my bow across my shoulder. We walked together silently to the best vantage point of the place which was one story higher than the recess area, the recess area being on the ground floor. My eyes wandered around the recess area where some people were stretching and warming-up. As my eyes were wandering around, I saw a slim, fit girl wearing black shorts and a blue shirt doing some splits.

"Damn. That girl's flexible! And hot." I added as a second thought. I saw the Black Widow swing her head around to look at me.

"Who? The one wearing the low-cut pink top and the really short shorts, the one who looks like a prostitute? 'Cause if it's that girl, she's actually not that flexible after all, and if you find her sexy, you have bad taste Barton."

"No, no. Not that girl! The one next to her, her partner. She seems to not like being her partner." Suddenly I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye, creeping closer to the class. As I strained my eyes, I saw the shadow holding a knife… maybe it was DeRaimon!

"Hey Tasha, see that shadow? Could that be DeRaimon?" I whispered to the Black Widow.

"Yes! Yes, it is! Quick, follow him and if he uses that knife… kill him." She charged up her widow bites and started stalking the presumed DeRaimon. I followed, getting an arrow ready, bow string taut. As we got closer, the shadow started to go down the stairs, getting closer to the hot girl and her class, and then he, or she, stopped moving, raising the knife. I aimed my arrow and released. I watched with horror as I was too late, the person already threw the knife.

Cassandra POV

I heard the distinct twang of a bow as an arrow is released and I was very confused; why would an arrow be shot on school premises? I looked up just in time, and saw a something metal glinting in the sunlight, heading for Pearl. As I focused my eyes, I saw that it was a knife, and it was aimed at Pearl's heart. Without thinking, I jumped and knocked Pearl over, looking down at her. Luckily she was ok except for being extremely scared right now. Suddenly, I realized that my shoulder was dripping with a crimson liquid – blood. The knife was stuck into my shoulder, dangerously near my collar bone. So, someone got hurt after all. I instinctively thought back to my First Aid training. I knew that I couldn't get the knife out without making it bleed even more. Out of the corner of eye, I saw a man, about 5 foot 7 running towards us, taking out a revolver. Behind him, there were two people, a red-head with a black bodysuit holding a gun and a man holding a bow. My eyes widened. I stood up, painfully and ran to intercept the attacker before he could harm anyone anymore. He looked shocked to see that someone would be brave enough to attack him.

I ran up to him and started our fight with a hook kick, knocking the revolver out of his hand. I followed that with a sequence of punches and kicks, battering him. Soon he came back to his senses and didn't seem surprised anymore. He lashed out with his fists, forcing me to do a back handspring to dodge his blows. I came back in with renewed vigor, drawing my collapsible sword from my pants pocket. I swung and he was forced to retreat. He drew his own sword and we started a fight of epic proportions. He attacked and I parried, I attacked and he parried. I soon found out that this was getting nowhere. Using my skills, I swiped at his head, making him crouch and then a front flipped over him, holding him in a choke hold. I raised my sword to my neck and growled menacingly. "Don't you dare move or else I'll take your head off."

He nodded carefully, making sure not to decapitate himself on my blade. I beckoned to the other man and woman who were standing open-mouthed, not believing what I just did. They came over haltingly, seeming cautious of me. I rolled my eyes again. "I'm not going to hurt you, and if I wanted to, I don't think I could have."

The male said "We're not scared of you hurting us, we're just cautious. We never thought that a girl-"

He was cut off by me. "What? Haven't seen a girl fight before? I don't think so as your partner over there" I motioned to the woman "seems like she can hold her own is a fight, probably beating even me."

The woman spoke for the first time, her face showing amusement for the first time. "Yes, I can fight but I think you can be a good match for even me. Now that person you're holding captive is Marcus DeRaimon, a criminal. He is an assassin, looking to kill your friend over there, the one that you saved from the knife. " As she spoke about saving Pearl, I realized that the knife was still embedded in my shoulder, bood still trickling out.

"What are you going to do to him?" I found my voice, happy it was wavering.

"We have to take him back to Headquarters, and we would like you to come along. Come. I'll explain everything on the ride back."

I followed mindlessly, still holding my sword to… what's his name… right, Marcus DeRaimon's neck. Soon we walked out of Kingston Crown. I looked back, hoping to come back one day. The two people stopped suddenly, the man talking into his communicator thingy. The air shimmered in front of me and a sleek, streamlined jet appeared in front, as if by magic. We walked up the ramp, looking like a formidable trio that had just come out of war victoriously. I had blood streaming down from my shoulder, the woman had two guns out and the bow-and-arrow dude had his bow and quiver slung over his shoulder.

The inside of the jet was surreal. Everything was clean and shiny, looking like everything is new. The woman said something in Russian "Пойдем." It means let's go, if I remember correctly. If I didn't tell you, I know English, Cantonese, Mandarin, Latin, Russian, Greek, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Spanish and German. Wow, I know. 11 languages. I can also play the violin, guitar, piano, viola, drums, cello, trumpet, saxophone, flute and clarinet. I don't know why but I seem to have the ability of adaptive muscle memory and photographic memory. I can also pick things up really quickly. Before I knew it, I was falling into unconsciousness.

In what seemed like no time, I woke up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Weird. I usually wake up at tiny sounds; maybe my sensitive ears aren't working after that little fight with DeRaimon? I have no idea… The man looked over to me and said "We will be arriving to Headquarters in 5 minutes. In those 5 minutes, I need to test your IQ for S.H.I.E.L.D records.

"OK… but I'm a bit tired so the results aren't going to be the best. And by the way, what the hell does S.H.I.E.L.D stand for?!" I asked the mysterious man.

And the mysterious man replied "You'll find out…"


End file.
